


The Next Day

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Breakup, Cheating, Cheating Sam, Cute, Emotional, Fluff, Heartbreaking, Heartbroken Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Pleading, Sad, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally tells Dean the truth....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess this one is kinda sad, so I would really appreciate if you commented on if I captured the whole experience or not thank you guys for reading 
> 
>  
> 
> OH! ALSO: I am thinking of writing a new series for Dean and Sam's teenage years, what do you guys think?

"Deaan," Sam moaned, it was four o'clock in the morning and for some insane reason Sam could not stop moaning in his sleep, and Dean usually didn't mind the small whimpers and the long drawn out moans, but when Sam began to moan his name in the most sinful way possible, his cock couldn't resist. Now here he is, at four o'clock in the morning with a raging hard on, and all he wants to do is kiss his brother senseless. "Deaan... I'm cold," he moaned sleepily, and Dean nearly moaned at the way it came out of his mouth, so soft, and so sweet. He lifted the comforter more so it covered his little brother's shoulders and sighed happily when Sam beagn to snuggle closer to his body, his back up against Dean's chest.

"How long have you been up? He began to stroke his soft, long hair, which made Sam hum quietly. 

"A couple minutes," Dean could still feel him trembling, his skin was ice cold, and he hated it when he was cold, or just plain uncomfortable in any way. It bothered the hell out of him and even more now that his pheromones were raging. 

"Your fucking freezing," He breathed as Sam scooted closer to his chest, loving the way his body was so warm against his skin.

"It's part of being in heat,"

"Well how long does it last?" Sam turned over so he could see his brother's face, so relaxed and laced with sleep.

"Well Gadreel-"

"Wait... who's Gadreel?

"Another demon who did things to me... anyway he told me-" Lie number one, Sam couldn't believe he just lied to his Alpha, he could feel his face getting hot with regret.

"Why the hell would he tell you all this?" Dean was mad, he was unbelievably, unexplainably mad, Sam could smell the pheromones just swarming from his brother, he was in trouble big fucking trouble.

"We-well... umm.. he liked me... a-and I liked him-" 

"You what?" Dean was sitting up now, he couldn't even look Sam in the eyes, and when Sam finally looked up at him he saw traces of tears in them.

"I'm so sorry... Dean," He sat up and brushed his soft fingers over his brother's cheek as the tears rolled down. What made the situation even worse was that Dean wasn't mad anymore, he wasn't throwing shit across the room and yelling at Sam with all the power he had, he was just crying, just hurting. His brother NEVER cried in front of him, maybe once or twice, but not with this much pain and agony. Dean pushed his fingers away, which made Sam nearly burst into tears right then and there.

"Ok," Dean whispered, his voice cracking. He was trying not to completly lose it infront of him, but the more he stayed near Sam, the harder it got. 

"Please... say something," He could feel that his Alpha was hurting, a burning pain in the back of his head that he knew he caused, which made it even worse.

"There's nothing to say Sam," He moved away at Sam's attempt to touch him again, he couldn't look at him, couldn't stand to be in the same room as his scent. No matter how badly Sam pleaded for him to stay with him in the bed, he couldn't bring himself to it, he was too goddamn hurt to be anywhere near him, so he went downstairs to sleep on the couch. He felt he was in an old marriage, where the husband would sleep on the couch if he was upset, or the other way around. He could hear Sam crying upstairs, he never was quiet when he sobbed, Dean used to fall asleep to the sound, with Sam in his arms rocking, and just like then he fell asleep, laying on the cold couch.

                                                                                                                  ***

"Dean.... Dean please just wait," Sam was in tears in the upstairs bedroom, begging and pleading for him to just listen, he just needed him to listen. He couldn't go, he couldn't just leave him, he was his Alpha for fuck's sake, you dont just up and leave. As he stuffed his clothes into the black duffel bag he carried, he didn't look at his brother, and he tried not to listen to the pleading, because that would only make things worse. "Please.... De. you can't go," Sam sniffled as he stomped past him to collect his toiletries.

"Pretty sure I can," He huffed as he shoved the items into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

"What about my heat?" His voice was a whisper, that's the only volume he could produce right now, because if he talked any louder he would cry again, he was sure of it. Dean was walking down the stairs now, ignoring Sam's desperate grabs at him and whimpers as he yelled at Bobby from the kitchen that he was leaving. "It lasts a week Dean, what am I gonna do?" He had finally grabbed his attention for a split second, and when Sam's pale green eyes met Dean's strikingly emerald one's he could feel how done Dean really was. There was no pleading his way out. 

"Guess you should call Gadreel, see if he can help ya'," He pushed passed him and headed out the door to the Impala. 

"Dean!" Sam followed after him, trying to desperatly think up something for him to stay anything. "Please... Dean don't go..." Dean started the car. Sam ran up to the rolled down window. "Dean, I'm sorry... I love you, please for the love of god, please don't go... don't leave me, I'm so sorry," He had his puppy dog eyes, that's all he could think to do at this point, maybe just maybe they would make him crumble, so he would stay, but they didn't. He could see him shaking his head slightly and he knew it was over, he was leaving whetherhe liked it or not. He fucked up, he really fucked up, and now he regretted Gadreel with every ounce of him, he hated himself. 

"Yeah... I'm sorry too Sam," With that he rolled the window up and drove off, leaving Sam to weep on his knees, letting out every sigle ounce of pain that Dean had just stabbed him with, he hated hell, he hated Gadreel, he hated himself.


End file.
